IchigoRukiaKaien
by flameshinigami
Summary: 17 years later, Ichigo is banned from Soul Society, for engagement between human and shinigami is strictly forbidden. Kaien is born right when Ichigo is banned. 7 years has passed since that fateful day of leaving. What adventures are in for Ichigo?


**Me: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! BOO HOO! TT_TT BUNNIES!**

**Ichigo: Shut up, flameshinigami does not own my show, apparently a random guy named Tite Kubo does.**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU! TITE KUBO-SENSEI IS NOT A RANDOM GUY! HE CREATED BLEA- *Stopped by Ichigo***

**Ichigo: Shut up midget.**

"Souken! C'mon, it's time to go! Bring Suiho with you!"

A young boy of seven waved his arms in front of a white house with black streaks painted on.

"Ok Kai!"

Another boy the age of seven yelled down to the raven-haired spiky headed boy, waving and chucking a small paper airplane at him. The air carried it down to the boy, as he extended an arm, caught the neatly folded plane and unfolded it. The boy cracked a toothy grin, smiled, and nodded while giving a thumbs up, then darting off to the house next door.

"G'morning buddy, where's Souken and Suiho?"

A ginger man with a small smile on his face watched his son as he pounced on a piece of bacon, stuffing it in his mouth. This man was no one but Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sfuken haf fu fo fet freffed and Fuifo if eafing!"(Souken has to get dressed and Suiho is eating!)

"I see, next time, finish chewing before you start talking."

"Sorry Dad!"

"You have to get ready for school so wash your face."

The boy nodded and darted to the restroom. Ichigo could hear the water and smiled as the boy yelped, "It's cold!" So much like Rukia…

Meanwhile in Soul Society…

"You fool! Answer my question!"

A petite woman stepped on a tall, red-headed man's foot, ignoring the howls of pain coming from the jumping man.

"What did I do you bitch?!" Renji yelped, hopping around the grass field before crashing onto a fat tree and sliding down, causing the red-head to howl even more.

"You spaced out in the middle of training dumbass!"

The woman smacked the red-head once again, walking off towards the Kuchiki Manor.

"Wait up you bitch!"

Renji ran off towards the petite woman.

Meanwhile, in the human world…

"Souken, you wanna come over? Dad's making a feast today!"

"Sure Kai, I'll ask Mom! Suiho's probably gonna come too!"

The spiky haired boy nodded cheerfully and smiled, walking over to an orange and black building next to Souken's own house.

"Dad! I'm home!"

The boy dropped his backpack on the couch where Ichigo sat, holding a picture of a petite, black-haired woman. She ws wearing a kimono, along with a red-head with outrageous amounts of tattoos and Ichigo, wearing a black kimono and trying to hide the big smile that was about to burst out.

"Dad, who's them?"

Ichigo jumped and scolded, "Kaien, it's not "who's them" it's "who are they"."

"Sorry dad, can Souken and Suiho come over?"

"Sure buddy, start on your homework."

"Ok dad!"

Kaien took off for his room, which was painted baby blue and had a big oak desk and a blue and white cabin bed with curtains covering the opening underneath the top bunk. He sat on his black chair and leaned on his hand, tapping the desk with a pencil.

"Oi, Kai! Open the door!"

Kaien perked up and thumped down the stairs, opening the door. Guests meant "no homework!"Souken and Suiho stood at the door. Suiho had dark orange hair and butterfly hairclips very much like Orihime's. She wore a pink shirt and white leggings while Souken had dark black hair and rectangular glasses with a white button-up shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey you guys. You sure have grown!"

Ichigo affectionately ruffled Souken's hair.

"Hello Uncle Ichigo!" The twins said in chorus.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!" The three children shouted, smiling.

"Pizza? What else?"

"Cookies!"

"Okay, just wait a sec, you guys can go out and play in the garden or go to Kaien's room or somethin'" Ichigo said.

"Okay!" The three children thumped up the stairs, excitedly chattering.

"Oi, Rukia, you're happy, right?"

Back at Soul Society…

"Oi Renji…"

"What?"

"Who's the orange haired boy?"

"What orange-haired boy?"

"I know you know. Renji. Tell me. Who's the boy?"

Ichigo had been banned from Soul Society. Engagement of a shinigami and a human was strictly forbidden. Renji had defended his best friends, along with Toshiro, Rangiku, Ukitake and a few other shinigami. Surprisingly, Zaraki had also helped. "I wanna see how strong Ichigo's kid is." However, the matter was closed and Ichigo was banned. Shortly after, Rukia had hit her head while sleeping and woke up with amnesia. This gave more reason to ban Ichigo. Ichigo had gotten so angry that he had completely shut himself down from any communications with Soul Society.

"Can we go see Mr. Hat 'n Clogs and Ms. Yoruichi?" Kaien asked hopefully, staring with his big, purple orbs.

"_Stop looking so much like Rukia… please!"_ Ichigo mentally begged, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Okay, be safe."

Urahara Shoten was only a block from their house and the street they lived on wasn't very far from the candy shop.

"Yay! Let's go!" Kaien cheered, grinning.

Ichigo noticed a faint smile on Suiho's face, the same kind Inoue used to give him. He cocked his head in wonder.

"Hi Kaien-chan!"

The purple-haired ex-captain smiled, raising a hand in greeting behind her giant bowl of noodles. She slurped them up before giving a loud sigh. "Ah, that was good, now Kaien-chan, who are these two, ne?" Yoruichi asked.

"They're Souken and Suiho!" Kaien grinned cheekily, reaching for a candy bar. He pulled out some paper bills and paid the blonde man, whose eyes twinkled as he greedily reached for the oh-so-precious bills.

"Thank you Kaien-kun!" The man said, staring at the pile of bills in his hand.

"Mr. Hat 'n Clogs, can I ask you somethin' really private?" Kaien asked.

"Sure Kaien-kun, what do you need?" Urahara chirped.

"Uh, I came home from school and saw my dad holding a picture with a raven-haired lady and a guy with a lot of tattoos. Dad wouldn't tell me who they were but I have a feeling you might know…"

"Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, yes, I remember her… she was a great customer… and Renji-kun as well, I see he kept those tattoos…" Urahara spaced off.

"Thanks." Kaien bowed politely and walked off to his friends, who were staring at the noodles Yoruichi was eating like animals.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Kaien said, walking towards the door.

"Seeya Kaien-chan/kun!" The childhood friends chorused.

"Ne, Kaien-chan sure is growing!" Yoruichi said.

"I know, Kuchiki-san would have been so proud…" Urahara trailed.

"Kisuke, you're not thinking of…"

"Of course not! Why would I? Of course, it's all up to Ichigo and Kaien, in the end…"

"I know…"

Meanwhile…

"Souken, can you stay for a sleepover?" Kaien asked.

"I don't really know Kai, I'll ask."

"Ok! Let's go!"

The three friends ran to the Ishida house.

"Mom! Dad! Kai's here!"

"Kaien! Since you're here, you want to try my lava wasabi cookies?"

"Err, no thanks…"

"Why not Kaien? It tastes good!" Suiho said.

"I'm really full from… that candy bar!" He added lamely.

"If you say so…" Orihime said, disappointed.

"Aunt Orihime, can I ask you something?"

"Souken, Suiho, go to your room."

"Yes Mom."

The twins nodded and trudged up the stairs, occasionally stomping on a step.

"Er, who was Rukia Kuchiki?" Kaien asked.

"Kuchiki-san… was your mother…"

"When is she coming back?"

"Uh… Ask Ichigo-kun…"

"Ok." Kaien trudged along as Souken burst in.

"Mom, can I have a sleepover?"

"If Kaien's father says yes, it's fine with me."

Ichigo, of course agreed and the two boys cheered. They loved to make forts at Kaien's house and called up other friends, an American boy named Samuel, Chad, and Suiho.

"Hi Sam!" Kaien grinned, doing the secret handshake with the blonde-haired boy.

"Let's go build a fort!" Suiho smiled, picking up her tent.

The children played and they all slept over.


End file.
